Typically, heating and cooking stoves are operated solely either by natural gas, bottled gas, oil products or electricity, the two major fuel sources being gas and electricity. However, there are many situations that occur, such as a natural disaster, for example, in which the supply of any one or more of the fuels may be interrupted for a substantial period of time such that cooking and heating cannot be produced on stoves which are dedicated strictly to the particular missing fuel.
It is, therefore, accordingly desirable to be able to have a stove apparatus which can operate optionally on either electricity or gas such that in the event of inability to obtain one of the fuels, the stove apparatus can still be operated on the available fuel. Also, stove apparatus which can operate on more than one fuel, can follow fuel price changes to advantage since the use cost of electricity and gas rarely will be identical.